


Absolution

by Sister_Grimm



Series: What a wicked game we play [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jesse is a very bad man, M/M, Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: Axel is too sober for this conversation





	

**Author's Note:**

> James Jesse is a complete monster, heed the warnings

Mick's just gotten back from a job and Axel spends the better part of the day making sure Mick knew just how missed he was.

Mick draws him close and Axel curls in on the warmth Mick radiates.

"Who's Max Hill?", Mick asks quietly, fingers tracing the bony v of Axel's hip. And Axel stiffens under the touch.

"How did you hear that name?", Axel whispers, quietly.

"Apparently your cop called you that a few times.", Mick's voice is hard. Detective Thawne and Axel's role in Len's plan to maintain control over the detective is still a source of tension.

Axel sighs. This is not a conversation he wants to have sober. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes.", Mick says, pressing a slow kiss to the back of Axel's neck.

Axel sighs and rolls over to face him. "Max Hill is my birth name."

Mick nods, "What were or what are you running from?" And he slides his hand down Axel's side so it rests on his hip.

Axel cringes. He is really too sober for this conversation. "I was born in Smallville. Kansas. Small town middle America, pretty typical. My mom, she uh dropped out of high school when she got pregnant and my dad didn't want anything to do with her. And like all small towns, people judged her like crazy."

Mick nods, as though he's just waiting.

"When I was 14 the local United church got a new pastor. Pastor James Jesse. I didn't even know I was gay but I knew I was in love with him. And he kind of took me under his wing, gave me odd jobs if my mom needed help making rent and just was generally there for me."

Mick's thumb traces over the crude tattoo at his heart and he can tell from the twitch in Mick's jaw that he knows where this story is going.

"I was 15 the first time he kissed me."

_They're packing up after the barbecue and Pastor Jesse had told his mom he'd drive him home when they were done. They've been boxing up decorations and wiping down counters for what feels like hours._

_"Max.", Pastor Jesse calls._

_His head jerks up from his phone and Jesse is standing in front of him with two bottles. "You've been so helpful and I think you're old enough for a real reward."_

_He raises an eyebrow, "I'm not..."_

_"I won't tell if you won't.", Pastor Jesse says with a soft smile._

_He nods and takes the beer with a shrug. It's...ok._

_Pastor Jesse is suddenly in his space and he swallows thickly, looking up through his eyelashes at the older man. Pastor Jesse's hand cups his check and he blinks._

_"Pastor..."_

_Pastor Jesse kisses his forehead and then pulls back, "God forgive me." And he tilts his head up, looks at Pastor Jesse and then Pastor Jesse kisses him. Slow and hot and like nothing he's ever imagined._

_He jerks away, "Pastor."_

_"I'm sorry, Max, you're just so beautiful.", Jesse whispers._

_He blinks, looks up at Jesse again and then leans forward, pressing his lips against Pastor Jesse's chastely._

Mick tenses. "You were 15?"

Axel nods, "He was my first everything."

Mick's face is red with anger and he draws Axel close to him. "What did he do to you.", he snarls

Axel laughs, "I'd blow him in the church office while he spoke to his wife. He'd jack me off after he drove me home. We fucked at his house or in the church. It was a game." His face twists and he giggles. "Until it wasn't."

_He's 16 and he's gotten his license and a dirt cheap car but it's his. He's gotten off work when James calls._

_"A cow died earlier today and I need your help with some of the clean up."_

_"Sure, just give me twenty minutes and I'll be there."_

_He calls his mom and tells her he'll be late._

_He meets James at the farm and James leads him back to a building. Not the barn where animals are usually kept, but an old run down shed. Is this whole thing a new part of the game?_

_James cups his cheek, and traces his thumb over his lips, "Max, what would you do for me?"_

_"Anything.", he hisses fiercely. And James opens the shed door._

_There is a corpse but it's not a cow. It's a man. Maybe. Mutilated and twisted in pain. And his stomach turns but he doesn't want to look weak in front of James. Not when James needs him._

_"James... What happened?"_

_"I need your help, Max."_

_"I...", he's nauseous and horrified and he looks at James. The warmth and care and love in James' eyes is gone._

_"Help me get rid of the body or else I tell the whole town about your attempt to seduce me. Just a whore like your mother, no one would be surprised."_

_It takes him most of the night but he figures out how to reduce the body to very little and they hide the pieces._

_It's the first time Jesse is rough with him, shoving him up against the wall, it's also the first time he wants to say no but he can't find the words. It's even the first time James fucks him in the bed he shares with his wife. It's not the last time for any of those things._

Mick nods, kissing his hair, "That motherfucker."

"We got rid of ten bodies. I was 17 when they found some of the pieces. Turns out much to Jesse's surprise, even drifters are missed."

Mick nods again. "What brought you here?"

Axel giggles, "When they found the first body, I ran. I already had a fake id so I drove out of town, set my car on fire and hitchhiked to the nearest bus stop. And got on the first bus headed out of state. I started getting high to forget."

"What about Jesse?"

"He and his wife are in jail."

"His wife?"

Axel can't meet Mick's eyes, "They knew he had an accomplice and they thought I was victim 11." He giggles again and his voice cracks.

Mick just holds him tighter.

It's about a week later when he sees the headline. "Serial Killer killed in prison riot." He skims the article quickly. James Jesse, beaten to death in a prison riot.

He looks up at Mick cleaning his gun and he giggles a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit at notsolittlegirlevenmorelost.tumblr.com


End file.
